


Chaos and the Sun

by Ohhhmyloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Deal with a Devil, Demon Summoning, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhhmyloki/pseuds/Ohhhmyloki
Summary: Loki experiments with human witchcraft and summons the Lord of Darkness...but Lucifer isn't at all the demon Loki expected him to be.





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> This Lucifer is my own interpretation and not related to any similar characters from popular TV or movies. 
> 
> I am not a devil worshipper, nor is this work mean to promote devil worship, demon summoning, or anything related. This is just a playful work of fiction.

It started as a lark. A playful foray into human demonology--out of boredom more than anything. 

Loki did not find life on Earth particularly stimulating. At least, not with the American government constantly breathing down his neck. 

So, he'd begun collecting. Mystical items, occult books, ancient rituals. He'd lost his own library with the destruction of Asgard. Human mystic traditions were childsplay by comparison, of course, but... it was something to do. And the mortal fascination with demons and witchcraft really was quite extensive. 

Some of it seemed to be based on legitimate sorcery principles, too. Perhaps wisdom the humans had gleaned from their interactions with Asgardians over the millennia.The mortals had their own mythology, too, of course, separate from the Norse tradition brought to them by the Gods of Asgard. Christianity being the most pervasive example; steeped in stories of the battle between good and evil, darkness and light. Angels and demons. 

He found their stories of heaven and hell particularly entertaining. 

In any case, he'd begun experimenting with the spellwork. And why not? It wasn't as though he had anything better to do. 

So, one day, ensconced in his small but luxurious study, he chose a scroll of summoning spells more than a thousand years old, and from that he settled on an incantation entitled, "To Summon The Lord of Darkness."

If he was going to summon a measly Earth demon, Loki figured he might as well go for the biggest and the baddest. It was a mortal planet, after all. Humans were such weak and idiotic creatures, it follwed that their demons would be likewise.

Besides, the so-called "Devil" of Christian mythology actually sounded like a rather interesting fellow. If, in fact, he really existed. 

It took Loki a moment to translate the spell, even with the Allspeak. It was handwritten in some archaic mortal language similar to Latin--and riddled with phonetic misspellings typical to ancient human texts.

The spellwork looked solid though. He played fast and loose with it anyway--no sorcerer worth his weight in horse dung need rely on something as primitive as  _ blood sacrifices _ to do a simple summoning, after all. 

He expected a minor demonic entity--at least by comparison to the demons of Asgard. So, when the spell was complete and he found himself face-to-face with a glowing golden  _ god _ , he was understandably surprised. 

"It's been ages since the last time I received a proper summoning," the demon said, then glanced pointedly about him at the floor. "And without so much as a single pentagram or a drop of goat's blood." 

The drawling tone of amusement startled Loki out of his blinking immobility and promptly displaced his astonishment with irritation

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, crowned Prince of Asgard," he announced. "Your master."

Vibrant azure eyes rose lazily to meet his. Rich golden hair curled against the demon's high forehead and broad, muscular shoulders. 

"Master?" the demon murmured, full lips curving in a smile. "So you are. And what a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Loki. You may call me Lucifer." 

_ Finally?  _ Loki frowned. "Do you know me?"

"Not yet." The demon continued to smile, lean body relaxed, posture lazy. One golden brow twitched upward as the Lord of Darkness gave the God of Mischief a penetrating--and unexpectedly  _ lingering _ \--once over. "Handsome fellow, aren't you?" he drawled. The demon crossed his arms casually over his chest, sleeves of his white tunic sliding back over lean golden forearms. "What do you want of me, God of Mischief?" 

Loki refused to be taken off guard by a mere demon--unexpectedly beautiful, or otherwise.

"Aren't you supposed to know?" Loki challenged, arching his own brow. "That's your specialty, isn't it?"

"Mm," the creature replied. "My specialty is  _ human  _ desires. You are not human. Although... I suppose the desires of a God are not so different from those of men. Love, possession, power,  _ lust _ ..." His vibrant gaze slid down Loki's body a second time, though his face remained impassive. "Perhaps you're looking for a good tup?" That golden brow arched again. 

Loki chuckled. "I hardly need to summon a demon for that."

Lucifer tipped his golden head to one side. "Clearly, you've never fucked a demon." White teeth flashed in a wicked, dazzling smile. "Or been fucked by one."

_ Norns.  _ That smile sent a bolt of good old-fashioned lust down Loki's spine. Again, he took in the lean, godlike body. The elegant, long-fingered hands, the chiseled lips.

"Tempting," he murmured, "But I hear that's another specialty of yours. Temptation."

"I am an expert in every flavor of worldly pleasure, yes," the demon murmured. "And sharing is caring."

Loki chuckled. "I suppose that's why you've chosen this..." he gestured to the glowing, white-robed body, "form."

Lucifer smiled again. "My angelic form, yes. You were expecting hooves, and horns, and breath of sulfur, I know. But I never was one to satisfy convention." He strolled to Loki's big mahogany desk and plucked the heavy glass paperweight from the blotter. "You have another form as well, do you not, Loki?"

Loki started.  _ How in the Fates does he know that? _

But Lucifer was still looking at the glass paperweight. "Beauty and the beast contained together in one body," the demon mused. He glanced at Loki. "One cannot be blamed for choosing beauty, can one?"

"I suppose not," Loki replied, feeling vaguely insulted. "But you--"

"My father," Lucifer interrupted, gazing with hooded eyes at the colorful sphere. "--made me in his image." He paused, set the paper weight down again. Then he turned and sat lightly on the edge of the desk. "It pleases me to retain that image, though he'd like me to appear otherwise." He gave Loki a hooded look. "I'm sure  _ you _ understand."

"I can't imagine what you mean," Loki drawled, though his heart sped. 

Many of the texts he'd acquired claimed that the lord of demons could read a man's thoughts, see into the depth of his being. Loki had thought it ridiculous--petty human paranoia. But perhaps he'd been mistaken.

The possibility that it might be true--that this golden devil might be able to read Loki's deepest, hidden fears and desires, know his darkest deeds…

It was terrifying... and oddly heady, too; an invitation to be truly himself, without illusions. 

"We're both of us discarded sons, aren't we?" Lucifer went on. "Unwanted. Villainized. Exiled. It's lonely, isn't it? Being cast aside, simply for rebelling against the status quo?" The demon held Loki's gaze. "No son should be so devalued by his own father."

Loki crossed his arms, steeling himself against that seductive voice, those words, the azure gaze. "You've heard of me, have you? Am I famous even in hell?"

Lucifer flashed a grin. "Infamous, more like." 

"You flatter me."

"Hardly," the Devil turned to pace the length of the desk, golden fingers trailing its polished surface. "But if flattery is what you require..."

Loki snorted. "What are you after, demon?"

"Nothing nefarious, I assure you," Lucifer replied. Then he paused, back still turned. 

"Truth be told…" he spun part-way back towards his summoner. This time, his sidelong glance was quite devoid of lust, humor, or calculation. From under long, golden lashes, those incredible eyes were shuttered, luminous. Almost vulnerable. "Even the Devil himself gets lonely," he murmured. 

Loki released a sharp guffaw. "Oh, that was well done. Very believable." He touched one hand to his heart. "I very nearly shed a tear for the Lord of Darkness."

Lucifer's gaze cooled almost imperceptibly. "Is it so hard to believe? That I might, in my endless exile from the light, long for just a little of that warmth? That comfort?"

"And you think you'll get it from  _ me _ ?" Loki laughed. "What, shall I fuck you? Will that ease your eternal torment?" 

"You deliberately misunderstand me," Lucifer replied implacably. "I know a kindred spirit when I meet one."

Loki frowned. "And just what, exactly, do you mean by  _ that _ ?" 

Suddenly Lucifer's angelic countenance darkened. He came across the room in a predatory stalk. "You know what it means, God of Mischief. God of Chaos. Of  _ Lies. _ " He came so close his beautiful face filled Loki's vision. Loki stood very still, spine straight. Heart suddenly pounding.

Toe to toe, nose to nose, the demon said in a whisper-soft purr, "Tell me I'm wrong, Asgardian. Tell me you don't long for someone to take you as you  _ are _ instead of punishing you for not being as they  _ wish you were. _ That--" Lucifer poked him in the chest. In the heart. " _ That _ is your deepest desire, Loki of Asgard."

Loki blinked. For just a moment--and very unexpectedly--his heart crimped. Old wounds. Old pains welling to the surface. 

_ Sly, _ he thought, holding the Devil's shining gaze.  _ I underestimated you.  _

"Lovely sentiment," Loki replied, voice dry, "but I gave up on that long ago."

"Did you?" Lucifer asked softly. "Then why do you ache for it even now...as I do?"

There was a long, trembling silence. Loki's heart beat hard, face heating. Lucifer loomed uncomfortably close. 

He smelled of sandalwood and amber. A seductive, masculine aroma. His wide black pupils were ringed with a fine starburst of icy blue and the outer edge of his irises deepened from azure to a thin ring of cobalt. 

Impossible, mesmerizing eyes. The eyes of a God. With a face and body--and  _ power-- _ to match.

Loki could feel that power now. Heady, insidious. Inevitable. 

His cock hardened and his head swam. 

_ I might have bitten off more than I can chew _ , he thought distantly. And then aloud: "What are you, really?"

Something flashed in Lucifer's gaze, too fast for Loki to read. And then he stepped back and his face creased into a conspiratorial smile. "You are just full of surprises," he said. 

"And you are a walking labyrinth of a man," Loki rejoined. "Now _ , answer me _ ."

The smile slipped away. Lucifer regarded him for just a moment with absolutely no expression. 

"An angel," he said finally, in a voice to match that cold, empty look. "Fallen, I may be. But it doesn't change what I am." 

"Show me," Loki demanded, not knowing why. The words were out before he even thought to say them. 

Azure eyes narrowed. The demon-- _ angel _ \--took another step back. And he sighed--the way a man might sigh when he lies down after a long, arduous day--as enormous wings unfolded with a silken rustle from his back. 

Loki’s breath died in his lungs. 

Not white, as expected--as depicted in the countless illustrations Loki had seen during his half-hearted study of human religion. No, they were as shining and golden as the rest of him. 

"Now you see," Lucifer murmured. "Are you satisfied?"

_ Satisfied?  _ Loki thought, watching those vibrant feathered appendages fold slowly forward, curving around Lucifer's body as though to shield him. To cradle him. 

The largest of his flight feathers trailed the hardwood floor. 

"Touch me," Lucifer whispered, pupils blown wide, predatory. His voice was like a touch, drawing heat and cold at once. Soothing and inflaming. 

As the angel again drew closer, Loki stood frozen, gripped by lust and something deeper. Some unknown pull. A magnetism that seemed to draw at the very core of his being. His most hidden self...

In that moment he  _ ached  _ to accept what Lucifer offered. Friendship. Intimacy.  _ Acceptance.  _ And yes...love, too. The Lord of Darkness would love Loki as Odin never had. As  _ no one _ had before--wholly and completely. From the top of his head to the blackest depths of his being. He could feel it hanging in the air between them--Lucifer's offering--like an invisible golden cloud. Warm and inviting. It would feel  _ so good _ to accept. To be held in those golden arms... forever. 

But this wasn't Loki's first summoning.

"You're good," he said, the words slow and thick. "But I didn't summon you for that, either."

Lucifer paused, golden wings rustling softly. Whatever spell he'd woven receded just a bit, though it lingered in the air, tickling Loki's senses. 

"No, you didn't, did you?" the angel murmured, azure gaze dipping to Loki's mouth.  _ Close, so close. _ "It's power you want." He  _ tsked _ softly. "Well, not  _ just  _ power."

"Power will have to do, for now," Loki replied. 

Lucifer frowned with playful resentment. "Are you're too proud to take a little sex and comfort on the side?"

"I prefer to think of it as prudent," Loki replied, smiling a bit despite himself.

Lucifer grinned. "But you're so clever, Loki of Asgard. You know very well the benefit of making powerful friends."

"Friendship is one thing,” Loki countered. “Letting you fuck me into submission is entirely another."

Lucifer's grin widened, slow and wicked. "Are we negotiating?"

The God of Mischief shrugged. "Make me an offer."

"Mmm," the angel purred, leaning close again. "Let's start with something small, shall we? Money, perhaps? Or...?" 

"Money," Loki returned mildly. "And an estate. Enough to secure my future on this ramshackle planet."

"Fine," Lucifer smiled. "And in return, all I ask is that you summon for me."

Well now,  _ that _ was a surprise. "Summon? Summon whom?" 

"An angel," Lucifer replied. "Just a minor angel."

"To what purpose?" Loki demanded. 

Lucifer waved a golden hand dismissively. "That's between me and the angel."

Loki had no experience with angels, until today. All he'd read of them suggested they could be summoned only for healing and help with menial human troubles. Such things were of no interest to him. What in the name of the Allfather did Lucifer want with one?

The Lord of Hell sauntered over to the couch and sat half reclined with his long arms draped over the backrest, white tunic pulled tight across the muscular planes of his chest. His wings were gone again as if they'd never been. Loki instantly missed all those glittering golden feathers.

"What do you say, Mischief? Do we have a deal?"

Loki frowned, holding the angel’s steady blue gaze. "And the catch?" 

"No catch," Lucifer showed him those neat white teeth again, "I know a good opportunity when I see one. I could use a friend like you. The last time somebody with your power summoned me was back in the middle ages." He leaned forward and braced his forearms across his knees, eyes glittering conspiratorially. "I'd like this to be the beginning of a very long and mutually  _ pleasurable _ friendship."

"You hardly know me," Loki replied dryly.

"Oh, but I do know you,  _ God _ of Mischief," Lucifer replied. "I've heard your name on the lips of witches for over a thousand years." He leaned forward a little farther, voice dropping low, becoming velvety. "Did you know they offer you their pleasure? They invite you into their beds, Loki. Touch themselves and cry out your name in the night." 

His azure eyes had gone dark again. Hooded and hot. Long body poised as though to rise, yet somehow languid, too. Like a cat. 

"Mores the pity," Loki replied. "I've no interest in human witches."

"Oh, but their passion is so sweet," the angel rejoined. "You could have every one of them. They think you their savior." 

"And the humans think  _ you _ the very soul of evil," Loki replied easily. "Lord of Lies. Stealer of souls." 

The demon burst into laughter, his predatory demeanor suddenly evaporated. He leaned back against the couch again and crossed one long, muscular leg over the other. "You shouldn't believe everything you read. Especially if it's written by a human. Have you read any of the things they've written about you?"

Loki tipped his head in wry acknowledgement. "They do embelling things rather obscenely. But they get some things right."

Lucifer shrugged. "I guess you'll have to decide for yourself what's true and what isn't, hm?"

They exchanged a look. A long, silent one--Loki trying to see behind that smooth, angelic exterior, and Lucifer smiling faintly, radiating sexual heat again. 

_ Give up the seduction _ , Loki thought, irritated.  _ You won't distract me so easily. _

"What makes you think it's a distraction?" 

_ "Ah.  _ So you  _ are _ a mind reader." 

"And they call you silver tongue," Lucifer replied darkly. "We have quite a lot in common, you know."

"The fact has not escaped me," Loki admitted. And there  _ was _ a certain appeal to the idea of having Earth's most powerful demon as an ally. Still...his instincts told him to tread lightly or he might get himself stabbed in the back. 

"Most people don't know this about me," Lucifer drawled, "But there's a reason I'm called Morningstar. The light-bringer. The angel of self-knowledge." For a moment his beautiful face went cold, almost cruel. "The truth is so much more compelling than any lie."

"Tell me the truth then," Loki challenged lazily. "Compel me."

Full golden lips compressed into an impish smile. "I already have."

"And yet, I don't trust you," Loki feigned a thoughtful look. "I wonder why that is?"

Lucifer didn't miss a beat. 

"Faith," the demon replied. "You lack faith, pretty mischief." He leaned forward in his seat again, expression sultry, blue eyes piercing. "I can give you anything. If you want your doubts assuaged, you need only ask."

Loki dispensed with posturing. "The deed to an estate somewhere outside of New York. Three hundred acres minimum. All the modern accoutrements. And a generous, lasting source of passive income." 

There was no change at all in Lucifer's demeanor. He held up one golden hand and a sheaf of papers appeared there in a fiery flash. He held them out to Loki.

A deed; the blueprints to a sprawling country mansion. A series of documents detailing the very generous revenue from the attached horse breeding and training facility. 

A simple authenticity spell was all it took to verify their legitimacy. 

"Well, it seems we have an accord," Loki said, dropping the sheaf onto his desk. "Shall I summon your angel now?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Angel

The Devil, it turned out, was not at all opposed to a little delayed gratification. He insisted that Loki move into his new mansion before the summoning took place. 

“Just wait until you see the master bedroom,” the angel said wickedly. “And the _ bath. _” He rolled his eyes back in an expression of ecstasy. 

And he wasn’t wrong. At three thousand square feet and decorated with tawny hardwood floors, grey marble accents, and pristine white furniture, the room was nearly as decadent as his own back on Asgard. The four-poster bed was big enough to host an orgy all on it’s own.

“The color scheme isn’t really my style,” Loki said, and the angel just waved him off.

“Feel free to use your millions to redecorate as you please.”

Lucifer sauntered into the bathroom and Loki followed. 

“_ Oh _ ." The _ bathtub _ could host an orgy all on its own. And it had _ jets. _

“Happy?” the demon asked smugly. 

“It’ll do,” Loki replied. 

They retired to the lounge and proceeded to drink half a dozen bottles of hundred-year-old wine from Loki’s very own cellar. The servants brought platters of inventive gourmet food, and by nightfall the God and the angel were well and truly drunk. 

At least, as drunk as two immortals can be on mortal spirits.

Perhaps it wasn’t simply the wine, either. Loki could not recall the last time he'd felt so relaxed. And the low hum of sexual heat that Lucifer exuded seemed to build over time, until Loki felt flooded by it. Saturated. 

At some point, lying sprawled on one of the low white couches, he realized his cock was hard--and that it had been for some time, judging by the ache in his balls. 

He rolled his head towards the angel lying similarly sprawled on the opposite couch with his golden head tipped back, draining the final few ounces from their last bottle of port. 

"Why is my cock hard, angel?" he demanded. 

Lucifer leaned over to set the empty bottle on the table between them. "Is this a question about biology," he drawled, grinning boyishly, "or would you like me to suck you off?"

Loki laughed. “You’ve drugged me.”

“Not in so many words. But, full disclosure, I _ do _expect you to succumb to my charms at some point this evening.”

Resting his head once again on the arm of the couch, Loki closed his eyes. “I’d sooner stick my cock in a hornet’s nest. It would be safer.”

Lucifer’s chuckle was a dark caress along the length of Loki’s body. “A great deal less pleasurable, though.”

Loki cracked an eye and met Lucifer’s languid azure gaze. “You know damn well I’m not fool enough to spread my legs for you.”

The Devil's answering grin made Loki’s cock twitch minutely. “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to spread mine for _ you _.”

“Now, why did I think you’d want to be on top?” Loki wondered aloud, heart beating traitorously fast as he imagined that golden body beneath him.

“Don’t get me wrong, Mischief. I’d love to fuck you,” the angel replied. “But I’m not particularly picky about logistics in general, so long as I get your cock into one of my orifices. And hopefully mine into one of yours.”

_ Bloody Hell and all the Fates _. Loki did not respond for several minutes. 

“At least you’re thinking about it,” Lucifer murmured smugly. “And what pretty, pretty thoughts they are.”

Again, Loki rolled his head towards the other couch. He meant to say something snarky, but the words were promptly forgotten. 

Lucifer lay with his long legs outstretched, feet bare, one arm over the back of the couch, and his white linen trousers blatantly tented in the front. 

“I think it’s past time we summon your angel,” Loki said pointedly. 

“By all means,” the demon replied. “I’m ready when you are.”

Loki rose. “Shall we do it here?”

“The bedroom,” Lucifer answered as he came to his feet. 

The God of Mischief frowned with sudden suspicion. “Why the bedroom?” 

“Because it’s closer to the bed?”

Loki blinked at him slowly through the haze of good wine and copious sexual tension. “Wait a minute. Are you planning to _ fuck _ this angel?”

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

Even Loki had enough knowledge of the Christian pantheon to know that proper angels didn’t willingly _ fuck _ the King of the Damned...Did they? 

“How the hell does that work?” he demanded. 

“An excellent question, my friend.” Lucifer grinned. “Kindly summon me an angel and I’ll demonstrate.”

“I’ll not be a party to rape.”

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “I couldn’t rape an angel if I tried. They’re agent’s of my father’s will, every one of them, and therefore entirely under his protection.” 

“So...what, you’re going to seduce one? Just whatever random angel I happen to summon?”

“Do you doubt that I’m capable?” The Devil smiled wickedly. 

_ Fates, what the hell have I gotten myself into? _

“I promise you, Loki, whatever angel you summon will submit to me willingly and leave here every bit as hale and healthy as he or she arrived.”

“If you can just seduce any angel, what do you need me for?”

Lucifer sighed. “Angels have one purpose. To uplift mortal souls. They can only be summoned by an earthbound being in need.”

“I am not mortal,” Loki growled. 

“Not by human standards,” the angel replied. “But you are flesh and blood, and you can die.”

“Are you saying you’re not flesh and blood?”

“Of course I am. But I can’t die, Mischief. And the only reason I’m able to be here in the flesh is because _ you _ \--an exceptionally powerful sorcerer--summoned me.” He paused as though to let the words sink in. When Loki only glared, the demon went on, “Likewise, you have the power to summon an angel, _ in the flesh. _An angel I can touch, and taste, and God-willing,” he grinned broadly, “stick my cock into.”

Loki gave him a flat look. “If this angel will only come running to help _ me _, I gather that means I have to participate in the seduction somehow?”

Lucifer leaned into him, until Loki could smell the warm, musky scent of sandalwood and amber. “Catching on now, aren’t you, Mischief?” he purred.

Loki frowned. Something still wasn't lining up. 

“You said angels can only be summoned by an earthbound being in need.”

“Mm-hmmm,” Lucifer purred, face very close, eyes glittering. His fingers brushed over the erection still straining the front of Loki’s trousers. “And you have quite a need, don’t you, Loki?”

_ Damn. Clever, devious bastard. _

Loki couldn’t help but smile wryly, though he knocked the golden hand away. “Well played, demon. But it doesn't follow that angels are in the habit of whoring themselves to any earthbound being with a stiff cock who happens to be able to summon them. What aren’t you telling me?”

Lucifer favored him with a slow, intoxicating smile, azure eyes _ glowing _ with anticipation. “Just wait and see, Mischief. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Curiosity, arousal, and, to be completely honest, a rapidly growing appreciation for the Lord of Darkness overcame Loki’s resistance. He followed Lucifer into the bedroom and prepared himself for the summoning. 

And then, just before the ritual began, he paused, a book of spells in one hand. “One more question.”

“Yes?” Lucifer raised a golden brow.

“Why go to all the trouble of summoning an angel, hm? Why not just swive a few humans instead? Much easier targets, aren’t they?”

The demon’s responding smile--slow and utterly salacious--made the hair on Loki’s neck rise. 

“Clearly,” the Devil said, “You’ve never fucked an angel.”

...

The angel appeared, much as Lucifer had, in a brief flash of light, and stood there barefoot on the polished hardwood floors with her white robes in perfect order and her long chocolate hair hanging in glossy spirals around her hips. 

Round dark eyes settled first on Loki’s face. 

“Loki of Asgard,” she said in a soft, musical voice. She blinked. Looked down at her body, at her small, white hands. “I am corporeal,” she said, with obvious wonder. Her face rose to Loki again, pink lips curving into a smile. “I have never been corporeal before.”

And then her gaze shifted to Lucifer, standing behind him. 

Her eyes widened. 

“Morningstar,” she whispered. 

There was no fear in the look, as Loki had expected. Only surprise. And something else--a glimmer of compassion. 

“Why have you summoned me?” She said it to Loki, but her eyes never left the golden demon standing just behind him at the foot of the enormous bed. 

Loki could only imagine the look on Lucifer’s face and he regarded this..._ dainty _ little angel with the heart-shaped countenance and the peachy-soft cherubic cheeks. 

The top of her head barely reached Loki’s sternum. 

“I summoned you on behalf of Lucifer Morningstar,” Loki said, as he’d been instructed.

“I see,” she said faintly, still staring steadily past him. “Do you suffer, Morningstar?” 

Lucifer’s voice resonated deeply in the big room--all traces of humor and wickedness gone from it. “You know I do.”

Loki nearly turned in surprise at that tone, but the female...her dark eyes went luminous with emotion, and Loki found himself unable to look away. 

Were _ all _ angels so torturously beautiful?

“What do you ask of me?” she whispered.

Again, she spoke to Loki, and this time, to his surprise, her gaze came back to him. 

“Comfort him,” Loki said--again, as instructed--but his throat grew inexplicably tight under that bottomless dark gaze. 

She tilted her head slightly to one side. “And you?”

“Me?” Loki repeated blankly, heart pounding. 

“Will you take comfort, too, Loki of Asgard?” she asked. 

“Say yes,” Lucifer said.

“I need no comfort,” Loki replied. 

The angel smiled, but her eyes were sad. “Very well.” She looked to Lucifer and murmured, “Our father approves.”

…

It happened fast. 

Lucifer appeared beside Loki a mere breath after she spoke the words. 

Loki tore his gaze away from the female and watched Lucifer’s shoulders slump and his golden head droop forward like a man exhausted. 

The little angel held her arms out and the Devil himself dropped to his knees before her. 

She took his head to her breast, threaded her fingers in his hair. And when he lifted his face to her again, she kissed him. Lucifer clutched her little waist, pulled at the flowing robes until they parted, and then gripped her small breasts with both of his hands. 

The angel gasped into his mouth.

Loki watched, riveted, as Lucifer rolled her small, pink nipples with his fingertips. Listened to the sounds she made and the soft, wet suction of their mouths.

Lucifer pulled his mouth from hers and latched onto one breast. Sucked it almost ravenously. And then he was lifting her with one arm around her waist, her breast still in his mouth as he turned, carrying her to the bed. 

He grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt as they passed and dragged the God of Mischief with him.

Loki dropped the book of spells and grabbed on to Lucifer's arm. "Let go!" he growled. Damn, the demon was _ strong! _

Despite his protests, Lucifer shoved Loki down onto the bed, without looking, his face still pressed into the angel’s chest. And then he laid her on the edge of the mattress right beside Loki, who was still in the process of rising from the slippery satin sheets.

The angel lay peacefully, robes spread open around her pale body, watching as Lucifer came down over her. 

With one hand, Lucifer shoved the God of Mischief down again. Loki smacked his arm and snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Lucifer yanked his white tunic off over his head. Then he pinned Loki with a look of pure, animal dominance and growled, “_ Stay.” _

The azure eyes glowed with hunger. Loki's body flushed and hardened in answer. 

Flat on his back, burning with lust and resentment, Loki growled back, "_You do not command me, demon! _"

Lucifer looked down at Loki's erection, lips curling smugly. "We'll take care of that for you, Mischief," he said. "Just wait your turn."

Holding Loki's gaze, Lucifer shoved down the waistband of his white linen trousers. Loki could not stop himself looking at the long golden cock which popped into view. 

He didn't have long to appreciate it, though. Lucifer promptly mounted the little angel and thrust inside.

She cried out and Lucifer did, too, his spine bowing, golden head snapping back, mouth open. 

_ Was that it? _Loki thought in astonishment as the two of them appeared to tremble together in silent orgasm. 

And then, to his complete shock, a single, bright tear rolled down the side of Lucifer’s face and fell from his jaw onto the back of Loki’s hand. 

In the next instant, Lucifer began to thrust. 

Loki started to rise again and the demon shoved him back down--only this time, Lucifer didn’t let go. He kept his hand planted in the center of Loki’s chest as he rode the little angel into oblivion. 

Loki tried to shove that golden arm away, but it was like trying to move an iron pillar. 

_ Well, at least the view is rather compelling, _he thought, watching the shaft of Lucifer's cock disappear between the angel's legs. 

Loki could have escaped, of course. Physical strength aside, he could simply draw on his Seidr. He resented Lucifer's dominance, and his own position as voyeur. Not that he was opposed to a bit of voyeurism from time to time, but for some reason, being so close and yet not a participant just...rankled.

At the same time...he couldn't have looked away from them if his life had depended on it. 

They were _ stunningly _ beautiful together.

It didn’t take long--and yet it seemed to forever. Lucifer fucked her with startling urgency, pelvis snapping, holding her hip with one hand, groaning and panting like a man in pain. His golden body flexed and glistened, and though his long hair obscured his face for most of it, the God of Mischief saw three more tears fall upon the female’s breasts before Lucifer stiffened and groaned hoarsely, belly flexing and hips twitching as he came. 

The angel whimpered and lifted herself to Lucifer's thrusts, touched his gleaming torso with small, reverent hands. And when he came, she shuddered and seized along with him, white legs clamped around his lean hips.

When it was over, Lucifer slumped over her and pressed his face into her neck, panting raggedly. His breath hitched sharply. 

The angel touched his back with infinite care. Stroked his shoulders, his sweat-damp curls. She whispered something too, but even with his preternatural hearing, Loki couldn’t make it out. 

As though the words just weren’t for him. 

Eyes half-closed and expression serene, the Devil stroked her hair back from her brow, kissed her face, her small, bowed lips. He did it with infinite tenderness, like a man in love. 

Finally, Lucifer sat up again and looked down at Loki with glazed, red-rimmed eyes. “Now you,” he rasped. 

There was no time to protest--not that Loki wanted to. His cock was so hard it ached and the sight of them--two angels, fucking like animals and then coming together--had pushed him well beyond resistance. 

When Lucifer yanked him up off the mattress, he did not protest. When the demon positioned him between their two bodies and reached for the fly of Loki’s trousers, the God of Mischief batted his hand away. "I'll do it," he snapped. 

Then he looked down at the little female.

She didn’t hesitate, though her eyes, like Lucifer’s, were glazed and distant with pleasure. 

“Will you take comfort, Loki of Asgard?” she whispered.

“_Yes.” _Loki pulled himself free of his trousers--and then gasped as Lucifer’s fingers curled around his naked cock. 

He growled, looking down at those long golden fingers caressing him, but couldn't summon the will to reject Lucifer's touch. 

It was _ good. _Pure ambrosia, in fact. Lucifer's grip and the sight of Loki's own hips between the female's thighs, her pink flesh open and waiting, glistening...Loki surrendered to it. He bent and kissed the angel beneath him. Her mouth tasted like rose petals and sunlight.

The Devil leaned down too, put his mouth next to Loki’s ear and mumured in a deep, velvety voice, “Welcome home, Mischief.” 

And then he guided Loki’s cock into the hot, wet grip of heaven personified. 

Loki came almost the instant his length was fully seated inside her.

The angel tightened around him as he seized with orgasm, and he knew distantly that she was coming too, but the pleasure had taken possession of his entire being. Like a white-hot blast of sunlight, it blinded him. Engulfed him. Indeed, for an interminable moment, it seemed to utterly consume him, and in that moment--in the grip of a pleasure so deep it defied words--every empty place, every wound, every need or desire that had ever gone unfulfilled within him was summarily satisfied. 

Afterwards, he would analyze the feeling again and again, trying to quantify the pleasure. It went beyond sex. Beyond the body. Beyond need or desire. It touched some ineffable part of his being he’s never been quite aware of before. 

And somehow, inexplicably, it reminded him of being a child. Of Frigga. Of his mother’s embrace. 

Of the sweet, unadulterated joy of her love.

Only...when he came back from that endless instant of mindless, bodiless pleasure, he found himself still hard, _ burning _ with lust, buried to the hilt the soft, wet pussy of an _ angel. _

_ What are you? _he thought wildly, already pumping, watching her face and her perfect breasts flush and bounce with his thrusts.

She touched him much as she had Lucifer, pulled him down to kiss his mouth and caress his face. Her dark eyes were inexplicably luminous with emotion. His mind balked at first, not believing what he saw. But he could_ feel _ it, too. Pouring out of her. 

_ Love._ Pure, and unconditional.

And passion, too. Her pussy was slick, and not just with Lucifer's come. 

Loki heard himself make a sound of unabashed desperation. He thrust harder. Gripped her breasts and rasped, “Coming,” less than a minute after his first orgasm had receded. 

But somehow, much to his relief, the angel came, too. 

He pulled out then. Turned her over in haze and tossed her white robes aside, mounting her again from behind. She arched her back and purred in welcome. 

Loki realized, as he thrust inside, that he could feel Lucifer kneeling behind him, close but not too close. He looked down. The demon had opened his shirt at some point, without Loki's notice. One golden hand rested gently on his left hip. The other stroked his chest, his belly, tracing the rhythmic flex of his abdomen as he thrust. 

When Loki drew back, he felt Lucifer’s body there, too, curved neatly to mirror his own. Chest to shoulder blades, belly to back, and yes, Lucifer’s cock too, brushing against Loki’s ass. 

It was _ delicious._

He came a third time with his face buried in silky chocolate curls, the angel bucking and whimpering beneath him, pussy clamping hard on his cock. And through it all there was Lucifer--Lucifer’s mouth on the back of his neck, that long golden body molded to his spine, riding out his final shallow thrusts, cock tucked between Loki’s thighs. 

It was good, so impossibly good. 

When it was over, Loki rolled limpy onto the mattress between them with the female tucked against his chest like a kitten and Lucifer molded to his back, long golden arms curled around them both.


	3. The Sun

After a while the little angel stirred and sat up, looked down at Loki, then at Lucifer. She smiled, kissed them both. 

Lucifer held on, pulled her closer, until Loki was pressed tight between them. The angel's breasts were so close he needed only to tilt his head down a fraction to kiss them and suckle the small pink tips. 

Lucifer's hand appeared at his cheek as Loki switched from one breast to the other. He took hold of the nipple Loki had abandoned, running this fingertips over the distended, saliva-slick peak. The female shivered and pressed closer. 

In a moment, the demon lifted her away. Loki growled in protest, but Lucifer motioned him up and positioned the angel on hands and knees between them. 

For the next half hour they had her stretched between them, Lucifer behind and Loki in front. 

The little angel sucked him with great enthusiasm, using her hands, pausing to suckle his testicles, one by one. Drinking two more orgasms from the tip of his cock while Lucifer rode her from behind. 

He was so beautiful, fucking her, long body lean with muscle, hips pumping. Blue eyes bright, moving from the angel's small, plump ass to Loki, back and forth. Admiring them both. Loki had to close his eyes in order to maintain what little stamina he could muster. And still, he never seemed to last more than a handfull of minutes. 

When he drew himself from the angel's mouth and fell back against the sheets after his final orgasm, Lucifer turned the female around, produced a pair of thick leather cuff from thin air, and proceeded to bind her hands behind her back. 

The angel sighed, shuddering in absolute surrender, and Lucifer proceeded to fuck her again, face down with her ass in the air, holding her bound hands and pumping ferociously. 

After a while, he turned her over again, produced another pair of cuffs, and bound her ankles as well. 

He looked at Loki. "Come and taste her, Mischief."

Loki obliged and the demon folder her legs back tight against her chest, feet pointed up, holding her there so Loki could suck the soft, swollen flesh between her legs.

"Fates," he breathed, coming up for air after she'd ceased shuddering in the wake of her orgasm. Her face was flushed, mouth slack. Insensible. "Angel," he murmured, "You taste like…" He shook his head helplessly. 

"Ambrosia," Lucifer supplied. "I know. Again?"

Loki considered the bright pink lips of her sex, touched the swollen flesh and heard the angel whimper. 

"Again?" he asked her. 

The dark head nodded, and Loki bent, sucked the tender flesh, her swollen clit, pushed his fingers inside to feel her little channel flexing with pleasure. 

She came again in short order and Loki lifted her promptly into his lap, facing away from him with her bound legs pointed at Lucifer. 

The demon helped him lower the angel onto his cock and then Lucifer nestled between Loki's legs, positioning the angel's thighs around his golden head. 

Together they held her steady while Loki thrust upward into the tight grip of her pussy and Lucifer sucked her. Within seconds she was keening, writhing. She came with a jagged little scream and Lucifer's hot tongue dipped to the pistoning column of Loki's cock. 

"Ah!" he hissed, "Don't!" But Lucifer's mouth was on his sac, sucking, sucking,  _ relentless _ , and Loki's climaxed, too, hard and fast. 

"Once more," the demon begged, tipping them backward until Loki's spine met with cool satin. 

Dazed, Loki held the angel with both arms as Lucifer drew her hips up and off of Loki's cock. 

There was a small glass bottle in his hand. Oil. Lucifer poured some into his palm and worked it over Loki's wilting erection. 

His touch was almost as hot as his tongue. 

"I can't," Loki panted. "Not yet."

But even as he said it, his cock grew hard again under Lucifer's touch. 

The demon grinned down at him. Then, to the angel he said in liquid velvet voice, "Relax, sweetheart. This is going to be  _ so _ good."

"Yes," the angel whispered limply. 

Lucifer hooked her bound legs around his neck and pushed her knees apart, one hand returning to Loki's cock as he gazed between their bodies. 

The angel lifted herself and Lucifer guided Loki's cock into the tight ring of flesh at the mouth of her anus. 

Loki groaned as her hot flesh enveloped him--and then again, a breath and a half later, when he felt Lucifer pushing into her pussy. 

The angel stiffend, made a soft rasping sound of pain or pleasure--or both. And Lucifer moaned, too, settling over her gently on extended arms. 

"Oh, yes," the demon murmured, looking down at them with hooded blue eyes. "Loki," he breathed, "Move now."

Loki glared.  _ Bossy demon. _

He closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. But he began to thrust, slowly, mindful of the delicate little body pinned between them, strung tight on not one but  _ two _ very generously proportioned cocks. 

The angel cried out--Lucifer had begun thrusting as well--and Loki hissed, "Slow down! You'll hurt her."

Lucifer growled wordlessly. "Does it hurt you, little one?"

"No…" she breathed, thighs trembling against Lucifer's chest. 

"Do you like it?" Lucifer said in the same rough, animal voice. 

" _ Yess… _ "

His worries assuaged, Loki took hold of her silky hips and heeded the demands of his own body. 

Together, they rode the little angel until she gave a horse scream and locked tight from head to toe. 

Loki cursed as her body fisted around him, orgasm swelling like a tidal wave. Lucifer thrust so hard the enormous bed began to creak--and Loki came with the sensation of Lucifer's cock sawing against his own through the delicate flesh that separated them. 

...

Afterwards, they lay together for a long time in a sweaty, panting heap. At some point Lucifer rose, lifting the angel with him. Loki roused from a shallow slumber and frowned up at him. 

"Stay," Lucifer said. The angel lay peacefully as a child against his chest and shoulder, her face half obscured by a tangle of glossy chocolate hair. "I'm going to bathe her."

Loki thought about rising. To tend their little angel after such an extraordinary bout of lovemaking sounded like a delightful undertaking. He'd like to kiss all that tender, rosy flesh. Cleanse the sweat and seed from her. Hold her in the bath and wash her gently. 

Lucifer smiled. "Leave it to me, this time, Mischief. You rest."

"You'll bring her back " he said in leaden, half-drunk voice. 

"Of course," the Devil replied. 

Loki dropped off to sleep before they were out of sight. 

They could have been gone an hour or a day, Loki slept so deeply. But when he woke again, it was to the scent of lavender soap and the sensation of a small, velvet-soft body curling warmly against his. 

The angel kissed him. Even half asleep, Loki kissed her back with consummate romance, sucking her lips and her small, sugar-sweet tongue. Cupping her face in his hands.

Lucifer's weight dipped the mattress behind her, and for a while they held the angel peacefully between them.

And then she said very softly. "I must return."

Loki's heart sank as she sat up, naked still, white skin unmarred, though he was sure they'd both marked her at some point with hands and mouth. 

She looked down at them again. “My name is Anael,” she said. "Remember it."

Lucifer cupped her cheek. “Anael. I won’t forget.”

She looked at Loki again, touched his face, dark eyes glistening. 

Speechless for the unexpected emotion that rose within him, Loki drew her down for another kiss. 

But afterward she rose, gathered her robes, and disappeared. 

…   
  


They lay together in languid silence for a while, unmoving. Lucifer tucked himself against Loki's back and draped one arm over Loki's side. 

It felt natural after everything they'd done. But different, too, without Anael. 

_ Anael _ . Cherubic little minx. Soft as butter. Imperturbable. 

Finally, Loki said, “Are they all like that?”

“That one was especially sweet,” Lucifer replied.

Loki tried again. “I mean, is it always that way. With angels.” 

"Mm. Yes." Lucifer answered. "And no."

Loki waited. 

"It's always good. Angels are beings of light and joy. Fucking one is always like coming home." 

"But?" 

Lucifer sighed. "But...they're different. They have different purposes. Different interests and specialties." Loki felt the demon shrug. "Most of them enjoy sex, but we were extra lucky today."

More silence as Loki digested this.

"Can we summon her again, do you think?" he asked. 

"Yes," Lucifer replied. "That's why she gave us her name."

Loki was silent for a while, grappling with the strange mix of emotions inside him. 

“How many angels have you fucked?” he asked, more to distract himself than out of any real interest. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Before my father cast me out, I hardly did anything else.”

Loki considered that for a few minutes. What must it be like, to have such pleasure always at one’s fingertips? Such  _ love _ ...And then to have it torn away. 

“You never had Anael before?” he asked. 

“No,” Lucifer said. “She’s too young. Probably hasn't had her wings for more than a few hundred years.” 

_ 'The last time someone of your power summoned me was in the middle ages.'  _

“But she knew you on sight.”

Again that deep, indolent chuckle vibrated against Loki’s back. “All angels know one another, regardless if they’ve met in the flesh. We're made from the same source. Besides, I  _ am _ the most infamous of angels.”

Loki frowned. “You’re a demon.”

“I’m an angel,” he insisted, with a thread of anger in his voice. 

"And yet, you rule over demons."

"And lost souls, yes. But I told you before, it doesn't change what I am."

More silence. Snippets of their conversation the day before came back to him. 

_ Even the Devil himself gets lonely...Is it so hard to believe? That I might, in my endless exile from the light, long for just a little of that warmth? That comfort? _

_ Fates _ . Lucifer had been telling the truth all along. Only he'd delivered it like a lie, couched in guile. 

Because he'd expected disbelief. Rejection. 

Loki could relate. 

When one knows one is not to be believed, the truth becomes an active deception.

The Devil’s arm tightened around Loki’s midsection, but Lucifer said nothing. 

“What did she mean?” Loki asked softly. “When she said ‘Our father approves.’”

Lucifer's breath caressed Loki's shoulder. “Angels can’t do anything without His permission. They lack free will, at least as mortals understand it.”

_ Hmm. _ “But you don’t. Lack free will, that is.”

“It’s complicated,” Lucifer murmured. 

“I’ve got time.”

Another soft chuckle. “Ask me later.”

“Alright. Then tell me why your father gives his angels permission to fuck you?”

He felt Lucifer's shrug behind him. “Because he loves me, I suppose.”

Loki started. Craned to look over his shoulder at the angel lying languidly behind him. “He  _ exiled _ you.”

“I didn’t say he was perfect,” Lucifer said mildly. “I said he loves me.”

“Then why exile you? Why banish you to  _ hell? _ "

“Oh, to teach me something, probably,” the angel said dismissively. 

Loki thought about that for a moment. About his own brother. About Odin. Hela, too.

Strange that thinking of them inspired no rage, no resentment. Just a quiet sense of loss.

He didn't quite feel like himself without those acrid emotions, so he pushed the thoughts away.

Instead, he thought of Anael again. Her wide, expressive dark eyes. The way she'd looked at him as he'd fucked her. And after, too. As though she  _ loved _ him. 

"Angels are wired for unconditional love," Lucifer murmured. 

Loki glared over his shoulder. "I'll thank you to stop reading my thoughts."

Lucifer grinned. "You'll have to stop thinking, then. Angels are highly telepathic."

The God of Mischief grunted in irritation. Had Anael been reading his thoughts as well? 

After a moment the Devil continued, "Anael is an angel of compassion, you know. She's incapable of passing judgement. She was made to comfort the wounded. To love the unlovable. That's why it was she my father sent to answer your summons." 

Loki's heart crimped at those words.  _ To love the unlovable. _ But the pain and anger were much smaller than they might have been. His heart--for the first time since...well, he couldn't rightly remember--felt  _ full. _

Full of Anael and of Lucifer. 

_ What the hell is happening to me? _

The demon's arm tightened again, and Loki felt that long, sculpted body press closer behind him. 

"She healed us both," the demon murmured. 

"Is that why she agreed? Why your father agreed?"

"Yes," Lucifer said simply. 

"You said angels would only heal an earthbound  _ mortal  _ in need," Loki said, though he still resented the term. 

Lucifer's hand slid a few inches down Loki's belly. "I brought them  _ you _ , Loki. An angel appreciates nothing so much as the opportunity to serve. Especially one such as yourself."

Loki's hackles rose. "Such as  _ myself _ ?" 

Something wet and very hot touched the back of Loki's neck. "You're dark, Loki. Tormented. Teetering on the edge of good and evil. Like me." Lucifer nuzzled the nape of his neck. "Any angel would jump at the chance to sway you toward the light. Lucky He sent us one who's not adverse to a little rough fucking."

The Devil's lazy affection made Loki's heart beat faster.

_ Teetering on the edge of good and evil. Like me. _

Father Of Lies. Deceiver of the World. The Evil One. Fallen Angel.

What had he said to Lucifer yesterday?  _ The humans think you the very soul of evil. _

And yet, after what he'd seen pass between Lucifer and Anael...Loki wasn't sure  _ what _ to think of the Devil any longer. 

This world of angels and demons was, perhaps, beyond Loki's comprehension...for now.

Loki looked down and watched the angel's golden fingers drift towards the dark hair below his belly button. 

Lucifer's cock was currently growing hard against Loki's ass.

"Your father is a strange God, Lucifer."

Lucifer's fingers dipped into the curls around the base of Loki's cock. "Let's not speak of fathers anymore, for now."

"An excellent suggestion," Loki said, heart beginning to speed as his cock stirred half-heartedly in anticipation of Lucifer's touch. 

"I don't think I'm capable of getting hard again right now," Loki said. His limbs still felt heavy, muscles loose. Satiated.

"Let me worry about that," Lucifer murmured. "The rules are different with angels."

"I hadn't noticed," Loki said wryly. "Will it be the same with you as it was with Anael?"

"No," the angel murmured. "But it will be good."

Golden fingers cupped him gently and Loki tipped his hips forward, pushing his cock into Lucifer's hand.

The Devil stroked him leisurely. And Loki did grow hard under his touch--with surprising speed. 

"You'll have to teach me how you do that," Loki said, a little breathless now.

"Mmm," Lucifer purred, cupping his sac, rolling the flesh very gently against his palm. 

Loki groaned. "I'd like to revisit your offer to suck me off."

"The offer stands," Lucifer purred. "But I'd very much like to fuck you after."

Loki's cock jumped quickly answer. "How can you possibly want to fuck again after all of that?"

Lucifer rose over him. "Because I haven't fucked  _ you  _ yet, Mischief. And I've been waiting all day for the chance."

Loki allowed the angel to strip away his rumpled trousers, watching that perfect golden body, the long, curved cock, hard as a pike now, bobbing stiffly around Lucifer's belly button. 

"It's been quite a while since I let anyone fuck me," Loki said, measuring Lucifer's cock with his eyes. 

"I'll be gentle," the angel promised, though his gaze glowed with sexual aggression. 

"Not too gentle, I hope," Loki rejoined as Lucifer's golden head lowered toward his cock. 

Wet-hot heat enveloped him. Quick, rolling suction. 

Loki gasped, lifted his hips. Lucifer took his entire length, straight to the base. 

" _ Norns! _ " he rasped, watching his shaft reemerge between Lucifer's lips. "Do that again."

With a rumbling sound of pleasure, he did. And then again. And again. 

Loki gripped the angel's hair, an orgasm already tingling at the base of his spine, tightening his balls. 

"I hope you like the taste of come," Loki groaned, by way of warning.

Lucifer's only answer was to suck him harder, head bobbing, tongue writhing. 

But he relented just before the pleasure broke, lifting himself to look down into Loki's face, expression heady with lust. "You'll build resistance to it after a while."

"Resistance to what?" Loki panted.

"Angelic sex," he replied. His eyes glittered with possession. "I'm going to fuck you into next week, Loki."

Loki pulled Lucifer back down to his sex. "Get on with it, then."

This time Lucifer sucked him to completion. Loki came with his cock buried deep in the angel's throat--and again he felt that white-hot blast, the flood of joy and...yes, a sense of homecoming, too. Like a whisper of his mother's embrace. 

But it  _ was  _ different. Very different, in fact. With Lucifer's pleasure came a roaring blaze of animal lust, so intense it bordered on rage. 

A pure, fiery ecstasy of possession and dominance. 

Before he knew it, his cock was free again--still hard--and Lucifer was between his legs, that small bottle of oil in one hand, the other hand coating his golden cock until it shone brightly, slick and hard. Then he pushed inside, azure eyes trained on Loki's face and slitted with lust. 

Loki's body opened to him on a spike of animal pleasure and the angel slid home, deep, stretching Loki tight. 

"Oh...that's good," Lucifer breathed, golden frame shuddering, head bent and eyes closed. "Pretty Mischief," he murmured. "So tight."

"Less talk," Loki growled. "More fucking."

The angel lunged forward, pinned Loki's shoulders with both hands, and began to thrust.  _ Hard.  _

_ So much for being gentle _ , Loki thought, mouth open, head back,  _ laughing _ with sheer elation as the pleasure stabbed him, radiating up his spine, making his head swim. He gripped Lucifer's waist in his hands, nails digging, urging the Devil to move faster, deeper. 

Loki reached for his own cock and Lucifer batted his hand away, gripping the shaft himself, pumping it with ferocious eagerness, in perfect time to his thrusts. 

" _ Coming, _ " Loki cried a moment later, and then watched his body bow sharply from the mattress, thin ropes of come shooting between the angel's fingers, quick and hot, each one landing high on Loki's chest. 

Lucifer cried out an instant after Loki's orgasm began to recede. He rode the God of Mischief with punishing abandon for a few seconds, chest and belly heaving.

"I can feel you coming," Loki panted, tightening deliberately on Lucifer's spasming cock, his whole body jolting sharply with the angel's thrusts.

" _ Shit! _ " The Devil cried in a thin, desperate voice, pumping erratically. " _ Fuck! _ Loki-- _ yes!" _

Shortly thereafter, the angel collapsed on Loki's chest, without a hint of regard for the cooling mess of Loki's come, cheek against Loki's ear, both of them panting, hearts pounding in unison. 

And Lucifer was right. It  _ wasn't  _ the same. Fucking him was like fucking the sun itself. The same white-hot pleasure he'd felt with Anael, only  _ hotter _ , wilder. 

_ One might easily end up burned alive _ , Loki mused. But he smiled to himself and ran his fingers down Lucifer's spine, the Devil's soft curls tickling his cheek.  _ Then again, I am the God of Chaos _ . 

_ Chaos and the Sun _ . Two raw, elemental forces, embodied. 

It made perfect sense, somehow, that they had come together. Magnetized by sex and need. By the bitter loneliness born of exile. 

"I might just fall in love with you, Mischief," the angel murmured. 

Startled from his thoughts, Loki blinked up at the white silk canopy above the bed. "What _ ...what did you say? _ "

The Devil raised himself on extended arms and gazed down at the God of Mischief with glowing,  _ tender _ azure eyes. Loki's come glistened on his chest.

The angel grinned slowly. Wickedly. "I warned you, didn't I?" he purred. Then he bent and kissed Loki's mouth with languid, penetrating sensuality. 

In a daze, Loki opened to him, took his tongue and sucked it. Let Lucifer suckle his own in return.

The Devil tasted of citrus and sunshine, and something darker, too. Richer. Infinitely more dangerous because it was  _ familiar _ . An echo of the darkness Loki carried inside.

No, Lucifer wasn't  _ just _ the sun. He was the shadow, too.

"I warned you," Lucifer said again, a silky whisper against Loki's mouth, azure eyes hooded by long, golden lashes. "Angels are hard-wired for love."


End file.
